howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hookfang's Nemesis
|Source = Franchise}} Hookfang's Nemesis is a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare who first appears in the episode "Total Nightmare" in Dragons: Race to the Edge. He was trying to destroy the eggs that Girl Hookfang was rearing. He appears when Hookfang protects Girl Hookfang and her eggs from him. After a long fight, Hookfang uses his smaller stature to his advantage by outmaneuvering and eventually overpowering Hookfang's Nemesis. Official Description Biography Fighting Hookfang For an undisclosed reason, Hookfang's Nemesis harasses a younger, smaller female Nightmare who had a nest of eggs in a cave on Dragon's Edge. Another younger male broad wing Nightmare, Hookfang, began protecting her from his attacks. Despite this, Hookfang's Nemesis continued on harrying the pair. Once Hookfang's human entered into the picture, Hookfang's Nemesis was teased and angered by the smaller dragon and human. They agitated him enough that he chased after them into a crack in the island's cliff face, and somehow ended up trapped in a domed human structure. There, the smaller Nightmare flew about and attacked him so quickly, that Hookfang's Nemesis tired and finally admitted defeat, exhausted. He was then released to go on his way. Physical Appearance Due to his Titan Wing stage, he is much larger than an average Monstrous Nightmare. His hide is mottled with rich blood red and a deep dark purple. His horns and claws are black, while his eyes are pale yellow. Personality He is shown to be very aggressive, fierce, stubborn compared to Hookfang and not a quitter until he gets defeated by his enemies. Abilities '''Strength and Combat: ' He appears to be extremely strong as he is able to throw average Monstrous Nightmares with his head, with no signs of struggle, or by tail whipping them out of the air, where Toothless was seen to struggle a little when fighting a Monstrous Nightmare like Hookfang. Endurable and Stamina: He shows great endurance by taking multiple attacks from his enemies; two plasma blasts from Toothless, shots from Barf and Belch, several Monstrous Nightmare attacks and crashing into objects. From the chasing, taking the attacks, and crashing into objects he has proven his stamina is great enough to continue to fly away fast enough to get away from Hookfang. Hookfang's Nemesis had likely fought Hookfang just before Snotlout have arrived to say goodbye forever to him as he was shown to be out of breath and lying on the ground. Speed: He is shown to be able to fly fast enough to catch up to Hookfang who had increased speed due to his few years of training. Fire: It seems that his fire is more powerful than those of average Nightmares and has an enhanced fire range. Weaknesses Size Limitations: As a large dragon, this Monstrous Nightmare maneuvers around slower compared to other dragons like Hookfang. He is unable to make sharp turns or stop himself quickly. Also, he has difficulty flying through thick and dense forests and gets entangled in the branches and trees. Additionally, his large size hindered him while he was under the dome, making it hard for him to move and fight back against a smaller Hookfang. These weaknesses enabled Hookfang to defeat him, but this dragon was still a formidable opponent. Appearances Trivia *Hookfang's Nemesis is the first Titan Wing dragon seen in the series. *Unlike the Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare seen in Dragons: Rise of Berk, Hookfang's Nemesis has two claws on his wings instead of three. *He is the third dragon to have "Nemesis" in his name, with the first two being Gobber's Nemesis and Toothless' Nemesis. *In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, a Monstrous Nightmare with the same color pattern of Hookfang's Nemesis appears in the movie. It was shown to reside in the Hidden World, bowing to Toothless and his mate as its King and Queen. Site Navigation Category:Monstrous Nightmare Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Wild Dragons Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Titan Wing Dragons Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Large Dragons Category:Hookfang (Franchise) Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising